


AU

by LinC229



Category: GJ - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, M/M, 雷文自爽
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229





	1. Chapter 1

杰♂x乔♀

 

“杰洛。我的皮筋找不见了。”那女孩很严肃地说。  
“哈？”  
事情就是从一根皮筋开始的血案。  
杰洛齐贝林的头发比乔尼乔斯达长。杰洛齐贝林是个男的，这屋唯一的男的，不妨碍他有一套一套老母猪戴胸罩般数量的头绳。  
“那你的意思是不想借咯？”  
“你不能老借我的。”杰洛说，捂住他的小宝箱，“尤其这一盒！这一盒是一套，花色拼在一起刚好是个熊，被你拿走一根又像上回那么丢了怎么办，这可是绝版哎，我攒了一年多。”  
“借我。”乔尼说，“请。”  
杰洛没意识到的情况下他的皮筋已经变成了和舍友的共有物。乔尼乔斯达是一个平常根本不用皮筋绑头发的女的，她头发不长，她有星星小马的帽子，她在外面从来不摘。那帽子都破了，你问她知不知道？她反问你这和你有什么关系，手腕白皙细长，直接从你面前拿走，光明正大。好的，杰洛想，现在和他真的有关系了。  
“你用不着头绳，为什么一根一根的借？你那帽子是故意破的吗？”趁着真心话大冒险乔尼落败的时候他问，剃着牙。基本上场面上大家不是喝倒了就是不说话了，现场归于超——诡异的沉寂。  
“你真的要用这次珍贵的机会问这种问题吗？杰洛齐贝林？你等着后头十连输吧。”乔尼说。  
“快说答案，快点，快！”杰洛拿叉子敲杯子当当直响。  
“这难道不可爱吗？”乔尼特理所当然地回答，“我哥说了我戴这顶帽子最可爱。”  
…………要这么说也是蛮可爱的。杰洛不情愿地承认。乔尼说：“我就知道你对你的头绳去向没那么大兴趣。”不是，等等，谁说的啊！！  
“你说你给打算送小乔斯达什么生日礼物？头绳！？？”  
“她要是想和我一样收集，我送她这个不是正好？”  
“你信我一次吧，你给她头绳券都比这个好。还买两盒？你脑子里装的都是什么？？”  
“干什么，我们站在同一条起跑线上收集，当然要买一样的！”  
“……好吧。”迪亚哥心说你这不是叫她闺蜜出来帮忙出主意的，你开心就好，真是破锅想配到烂盖上，烂盖不知道。  
合住一段时间之后乔尼乔斯达开始梳头发。杰洛齐贝林束单马尾，为了方便，她有时候扎两根，有时候扎一根。有时候只扎前帘，也是为了方便。  
“你看出我有哪里变了吗？”她质问自己的室友，准确地说，是堵在杰洛齐贝林门口岿然不动。  
“啊，这太阳打西边出来了？你竟然换了一，”杰洛说，“条连体裤。晚上记得早点回来，别外头吃那肯O基汉堡O的，今天我下厨，给你整一桌好的。”  
“……回答错误，哥们，你连这都看不见我凭啥听你的呢？”  
“今天吃生日餐嘛——你们美国人不都请朋友过？我就你这一个朋友你又不是不知道。”  
得，乔尼挥挥手让他走了。  
“啥？你要把这顶熊帽送给我？你都自己戴了一天了，光我看见三四十回，根本不是新的，哪有这样送人礼物的啊！”  
“我就当你在谢谢我祝你生日快乐了。这玩意可爱吗？”  
杰洛没话了，点点头。“这……当然可爱。”  
“好了这就是你的礼物。过来拆包装吧。”  
他抱了抱这个轮椅上的熊帽女孩。他俩坐在一张沙发上，手臂里揽着，看网飞。恶魔人看到一半杰洛说：“你这样就像我女朋友了。”  
“你还有过女朋友？”乔尼由鼻子里笑出一声。  
“这个真没有。”  
“我看一眼就知道。”  
“那你能当我女朋友吗？”  
“我还以为我们早就是了呢。”

 

杰洛齐贝林在探探上标记的喜好是人妻。乔尼乔斯达和女朋友玩过双飞，飞完就散，真的猛女。看这俩人在那里玩脸红心跳的初恋纯爱，迪亚哥觉得眼都瞎了。


	2. 全城断电

黑手党/黑帮

 

乔尼乔斯达的左手转不动门把，与此同时，他的右手总被更重要的事所占据。天将亮的时候他坐在马桶上，蓝眼睛盯着两脚之间，仿佛想把那儿的砖地看出一个洞来。天刚亮不久，太阳还没升起来，不知道是谁朝他催命，手机滋滋地在床垫里响着，和他仅仅一墙之隔。洗手间的镜子映出乔尼乔斯达一个健壮的侧背，他用右手抓着裤带，松松垮垮地提到胯骨之上，而左手，他的左手从腕部分割开，五根手指仅仅搭在门锁的旋钮上，无论小臂肌肉如何暴起，都不可能使它听从大脑下达的指令。

惯用手中弹两年后，乔尼乔斯达十九岁，他永远不会习惯失去它。乔尼乔斯达肩膀上搭着别人一只血染的胳膊，他拖着那根胳膊和它的主体，胸部中弹的杰洛齐贝林，爬上三楼。所在城区被不自然地荒废了，他们在小道兜圈子，成功甩掉追踪车辆。乔尼将慢舞者停隐蔽，跳下车去，从女武神里把同伴拖出来，杰洛齐贝林的鲜血浸脏驾驶座。那鲜血同样黏着他的后背。

杰洛贴着他的耳朵问：“你在这里还有窝？”他们进入某一栋破败的建筑中，“抱紧我。”乔尼说，右手牢牢把着他的腰，左手被手腕拖着，在那扇破门上匆忙、无力、急促地找寻着触控点。

“你得抱紧我，杰洛。”他把人往上颠了颠。

乔尼乔斯达第一次见杰洛齐贝林时把手枪压在他脑袋顶上，不是他惯用的手，不是他惯用的枪。不是他要杀的人。“乔斯达家的，”在大楼楼顶，一道长廊尽头的小密室里，长发男人对他说，“你能来到这里，就说明我所有的‘保镖’都被干掉了。”而乔尼说：“齐贝林家的，我们可以合作——我需要你的医疗技术。”在医生面前，年轻的前杀手把整个弹匣退到了地上。子弹滴溜溜在脚下乱滚，乔尼将左手从背后抽出来，手腕上套着个被拉得非常长的变形的黑色护腕。

门开了，杰洛的双臂环绕着他，将他压倒向后，跌进地毯中，溅起半人高的灰尘。乔尼带着杰洛向屋里滑了滑，一脚把门踹上。

就像乔尼最终接到了那通电话一样——他必须将右手从那些事中拔出来。从杰洛齐贝林粗哑的笑声中听不太出他是伤得更重的那一个。“这可是我第一次给自己做手术……”杰洛说，实际上，动作非常娴熟。他往后仰头，非常疲惫的样子，眼睛闭上了，乔尼拆了一颗子弹，帮他完成后续止血工作。

他们认识不到三周，现在杰洛齐贝林靠着他的床睡着了。

（那片地区完全没有能源，电被敌人掐了，大冬天的冷不行，为了活命，乔尼选择和杰洛挤一块儿睡觉。乔尼被抱得太紧，做噩梦想起来这荒区就是他哥带他第一次出任务的地方，连这安全屋以前都是他哥的，他哥往里输过他的生物学指标，所以他才能进得来，多谢哥哥，不然他们就全灭了。杰洛醒了之后乔尼跟他讲，我曾经在这里远距离无差别杀人，这是我的出师测试，在我十岁之前，那时候这里比现在可热闹多了。杰洛说我比你早，我出生就是黑手党了——乔尼说，呃，在美国，游戏规则不是这样算的，你第一次杀人几多岁？杰洛说十三，还是比你早，不服不要当乔乔。乔尼说喂你知道你现在一拳就死吗？杰洛说我可放心了，有你看着我的后背。乔尼没声了。

杰洛说你们干杀手的童年也没什么乐趣。乔尼一边想，双飞真的没劲，一边点头。殊不知杰洛是真的苦行僧（？）恋情绝对禁止只能约约人妻打发生活这样子。

屋里有一些罐头。都过期了。好多年了乔尼也没有来过，他在梦里也想不起哥哥的样貌了，只记得哥笑好温柔。

杰洛醒了就四处找烟，找乔尼借火，乔尼：没有，不抽，滚。杰洛：你咋骗人呢？这屋地上散着的全是你的烟盒。乔尼本想说是哥哥买的，捡起来一盒发现时间不对。杰洛看他那脸色都乐了，说，全都没拆包装，你是不是戒了？尼说，是，我还在恢复期，指他的手。杰洛说两年了真恢复期早过了！没等乔尼拿枪指他，把乔尼左手拉到怀里暖着。杰洛的伤口感染所以热乎乎的，隔着纱布摸起来特暖和。

杰洛翻开他腕带，洞穿枪伤旁边贴着一个尼古丁贴片，说，乔尼你是贴片党啊。乔尼说我戒烟戒酒，戒干扰射击判断的一切精神类药物。他手部复健那会儿就连止痛药都不吃，幻痛自己挨着的。杰洛说即使是贴片也会不断加量。乔尼说我没有上瘾。杰洛说我在意大利治的全是你这种病人。乔尼刚贴上个新的，处在亢奋期，瞳孔缩小，舌头干涩——他瞪着杰洛的脸说外面有人瞄住了你的眉毛。乔尼单手上弹，还是他的那把“牙”，就在亢奋期一枪穿窗解决附近的敌人，用的右手。他的左手可以辅助射击，但是无力和颤抖的问题现代医学没法解决。他们接吻。

 

杰洛是专门处理黑手党内部染毒成员的处刑人，他们家白道上是干医药的。乔尼十七岁之前是杀手，业绩很优秀，他这也是家传的，神枪手哥哥死得很早，后来他意外中枪就洗手不干了，十九岁得知一小道消息说意大利名医偷渡来美，于是两年空窗以来第一次接活。这就是乔尼和杰洛一起追查某个人体秘密技术时候发生的事。杰洛要拿它回去救小孩，乔尼是他病人名单上的顺位第一候选人。）


	3. 摆渡人

锈湖!sbr  
梗源朋友

 

独舟划破水面，划破笼罩整个湖面的雾。杰洛到达垂钓小屋时，乔尼已经在钓台上等候多时了，不过等候的也许不是他。

“很久不见，乔尼。”杰洛摸索衣兜，朝戴着海军帽的海鸥拎起一只虾，人类手腕从袖口露出。乔尼多看了几眼他用布缝制的棉花朋友，目光自下而上，而后他张开鸟喙，迟钝地说：“你的……帽子从哪来的？”

杰洛说：“它在湖面上出现，漂向了我。”

一顶棕色的大檐帽就挂在熊耳朵上，和那根钓竿相同，都是这面湖向供奉者提供的新物品。部分湿透，部分干而发脆，厚布里渗出白盐结晶，帽檐上均匀地割满了口子。“被发现时，虾就盛在里面。和帽子在一起。”熊偶说。

“还活着吗？”

“已经死了。”

乔尼在喙的内侧擦了擦食指，确认那只虾壳上没有盐分。他们脚下的湖也不是咸水湖。

“谢谢你，杰洛，我目前的确缺一份饵料。”他说。

熊布偶的嘴被线代表，平直的一根，横亘在鼻尖下头。他说话时不受阻碍，声音仿佛从两面紧闭的嘴唇中漏出。他现在在笑，那根线能够活灵活现地弯起。

水面荡起不平衡的波纹，乔尼收回空垂的钓线，钩上那头死虾，又扔出去。杰洛坐下来，坐在木船船头，两扇桨收在背后，和他一同望着浸没在湖里的钓钩。

“我之前在马场，湖的另一边。”杰洛说，“壁橱里那位女士告诉我你可能在钓屋。”

“我刚刚回到这里。”乔尼说。

准确地说，几个小时前。杰洛的线条嘴唇又弯了起来，他说：“是的。”

乔尼起杆时钓线末端仅仅坠着一条小鱼，他甚至需要后倾身体才能让吊钩跃出水面。不可视的、更大更重的东西在湖下盘旋，悻悻然四散了。他摘下鱼，两根手指伸进鱼嘴，捏着虾须，试着把那只还完整的虾拖出来。

“湖出现了新的要求。”杰洛说，“你知道这是怎么回事吗？”

乔尼说：“我们必须找齐遗体才能进行下一步研究。”

“用你手里这根钓杆？”

“我想是的。”

“接下来我们所要寻找的是谁的遗体，你清楚他的名字吗，乔尼？”

乔尼想说什么，他的手指一痛。他拔出来，看了看自己的手掌心，中指和食指根部有渗血齿痕。

“这条鱼还没有被处死。”杰洛说，“我能感觉到它的生命力还很旺盛。”

生命不是他们所渴求的东西。死物应该换取另一份死物，这是他们能与湖进行的交换。“活鱼，只有迪亚哥会爱吃这种东西。”乔尼说。他用手掌推了推鱼腹，然后鱼的挣扎停止了。乔尼从裂开的鱼腹里摸到了一枚血钥匙。

湖上没有日光，湖水被阴云，被无处不见的浓雾所笼罩，他们又好像身处黑白两色拼剪成的森林里，四处皆是枯死的林木。乔尼撑着他的手杖上船，杰洛慢慢划着桨，垂钓小屋逐渐消失在浓雾中，连轮廓都剩不下。“我们往哪个方向前进，杰洛？”

“湖会指引我们。”他说。从海鸥背后，泰迪熊的手中，传出一声清脆的利剪声。

“我想我找到了这东西的使用方式。”杰洛说。他夹着烟朝乔尼挥手，绒布和缝线组成的手爪仅剩下四根。另一只手放在大腿上，捏着一个雪茄剪，金属刀刃滴下浓稠的鲜血。正不断明暗发亮的雪茄是一根人指。

“想来一口吗？”

那根手指从断面冒出皮肉焦糊的灰烟，乔尼接过来，把它按灭在幽幽的湖水里。

 

（主要boss：

Mr.Tusk，活着的时候叫乔尼乔斯达，乔斯达家谱往前翻几页有他的名字，美国人。曾经有一亲哥，叫尼古拉斯乔斯达，青年早亡，哥哥的早逝也成为他投身于钻研人类复苏的一根导火索。29岁那年在给患病妻子寻找万灵药的中途私自挪用神圣遗体，堕落为阿修罗，然而，不知道乔尼是怎么做到的，总之设法隐瞒了自己的死亡，与妻子和谐美满地度过了前半生——后来理那身上开始出现万灵药的副作用，精神失常，住进了位于日本杜王町的“壁”中，也在故事的推进中被杀了第二遍……不知道会不会再次现身。

牙先生目前和恐龙/泰迪先生（根本就是熊大熊二）一起活动，为解决“大型水体”的献祭问题打发过了一百来年的时间，是个年长的非人类了。本体头颅上遍布蜘蛛网状裂缝，因为曾经被落石砸烂，头盖骨那里实在拼得很麻烦，所以一直戴着两层帽子。阿修罗身长一颗粉红色的海鸥脑袋。

目前存活的乔斯达血脉起源于英国，严格算起来是乔尼堂兄弟的后人，只有一个例外：东方定助（或吉良吉影）是尼古拉斯乔斯达的转世。

Mr.Teddy，曾用名尤利乌斯凯撒齐贝林，那俩都管他叫杰洛。可确定唯一还活着的齐贝林，还是他那一代的长子，还被献祭过，但他就是没有被腐化，没成为阿修罗，而是凭借不稳定身体踏入半神领域的一个死人，是不是很刚。死亡时年24岁，然而在这人间游荡的时间可能是乔尼死后的五倍。掌握死尸复活/人类永生/万灵药的本源技艺，也缝过乔尼脑门。和乔尼怎么认识的，他们又合作多久了，完全是秘密，唯一能知道的就是关系非同一般的亲密这样子。动物头罩是一个脖子里扎缎带的棕色泰迪熊，是使人掉san的活布偶。

齐贝林家没有其他后人，杰洛拥有的硕果仅存的技术和乔尼所追寻的目标不谋而合，可以认为乔尼和杰洛在水体献祭这件事上信息是完全共享的，互相没有秘密。乔尼绝少回到湖来，杰洛一般不离开湖区，他们有时候需要靠恐龙传话。

Dino，生前叫迪亚哥布兰度，最后一个轮回中21岁卧轨而死。和那俩人不一样，他没有显示任何特殊能力，就是个跑腿打杂役，除了十分特别好钱之外（……）甚至可以认为杰洛和乔尼是他前一世甚至前好几世的朋友，但他没有找回过前世的记忆，对此并不知情。动物面具是五彩斑斓的天堂鸟面。）


	4. 五芒星

魅魔x天使  
AU  
GJ  
梗源和朋友聊天

 

 

“地狱还流行这个？”

“……这早就不是禁书了。”杰洛说。

好吧，他们的叛逆可能是这么表现的。乔尼乔斯达打量他男朋友的卧室，再次意识到那一点细节上的怪异感到底从何而来——十字架在这房间里俯仰皆是，比天使揣着的都多，但无一例外都被倒放着，包括那本皮面的圣经。没错，就是圣经。

“书是你从箱子里拿出来的。”乔尼说，“是你的行李之一。”这房间还是他亲手帮他收拾的，认错不了。当时，圣经被杰洛从他手中接过来，插进书架里。三十二开的一本圣经被夹在几本医学课本中间，旁边摆着杰洛的挂链。乔尼和他第一次见面时，他就戴一串银色的，甚至洒了圣水的香气十足的小耶稣像来着。

“我真没有想到！”于是天使只能仰面躺在同居人深红色的床单上发出感叹，“谁都可能，迪亚哥，瓦伦泰，还有其他藏于人类之中的恶魔。但怎么会是你？”

杰洛齐贝林的赤裸背后有两道刻痕，两肋上，由肩胛底部斜行向脊椎合拢，是他脱掉背心，整个人潜进乔尼乔斯达的怀抱时，乔尼从他背上摸出来的。那正像乔尼掖在星星的衬衫底下的双翼痕迹一样，只是更细些，被线歪歪斜斜地缝着。那些细细的血管似的“线”正退进皮肤两侧。然后，两只血淋淋的骨头架子，宛如松软泥土中残尸的手骨，挣扎着，从背后破土而出。

房间里没开灯，杰洛齐贝林两盏猩红的双眼合上，再睁开，眼白溶解了，整个眼球黑得摄人。他的下巴支在乔尼胸口，一只手落在小腹，笑着对他说：“有件事应该现在就告诉你。”

“我也想跟你说，”乔尼乔斯达的两只手仍牢牢锁在杰洛形态锐化的肩胛骨后，解到一半的外裤缠着膝盖，被踢下地，落在恶魔屋子里好像软绵绵地舞动着的地毯上。“我对你是什么种族，或者其他什么东西，完全没有任何意见，杰洛。”

那身躯游移上来，天使的手指划过恶魔舒展开的两片薄翼，然后紧紧攥住翅根。他们接吻狂热猛烈，像两个真心相爱的原罪之人，吻又很浅尝辄止，杰洛抽离开乔尼的嘴唇，舌尖细长，挂在下颌外，一个被天使赠予的牙印。“那我们现在就……继续做爱？”他低声问道。

“没错，继续做爱。”乔尼说，咕咚吞下恶魔灌进嘴里的唾液，脸一下烧得非常红。

 

他们学习人类，在人类世界以人类的方式生活。乔尼曾是天使，他有无法归去的理由，杰洛也差不多。天使与恶魔身躯相互紧贴，交缠的双手间爆发最小型的战争。乔尼的阴茎硬得发痛，欲望是外来感知，有形一般缠绕、烧灼他的灵魂。

“我说了，你可能没有这方面的经验……”乔尼只能听见杰洛在笑。喘息似的笑，他拧过头去，两眼失去焦距，朝着声音传来的方向寻求一个亲吻。他的下半身几乎被恶魔小幅度震麻，臀肉上满是尾巴甩动抽出来的红印，黏着精液，从臀缝被挤出，一股一股地流过腿根，漫溢到床面上。即使已经数次在他体内射精，恶魔仍不会停止苛求他。

“快点，放开……让我射！”乔尼的眼眶再次模糊刺痛，他抽噎着，因快感和无法纾解的痛苦，眼泪几乎都要杀伤自己了。

大量精液倒灌进肠道的感觉令他战栗。天使的阴茎被恶魔手爪牢牢攥着根部，龟头压在被子里不断摩擦，只能流出一些透明的前液。

“别那么着急。”杰洛在他背后说，“现在还不到你射的时候呢……等等，乔尼！”

天使埋在被子里发出一声闷吼，弓起脊背，脊椎两侧猛地窜出白影，如两面旗帜照着杰洛的脸有力地抽过去，将恶魔打翻。乔尼喘息了一会儿，爬到半晕眩的恶魔上面，把他的双手拉过头顶。

他倾身向前，跨骑着恶魔滑溜溜的阴茎，龟头突破括约肌向内深入，坐到最深处时痛得自己一个哆嗦。杰洛说：“乔尼，把手松开，让我帮你……”

乔尼低头给了他一个眼神，他立刻闭上嘴，腰往上顶了顶，乔尼被顶出几声呻吟，大腿绷直，几乎想躲开那天衣无缝的配合。

“向他妈的天父发誓，我会好好服侍你的！”杰洛咬着牙说。他当然没有得到恩赦，很快，他的胯部被乔尼坐得和身下的床单一样透湿，和臀部相撞发出猥亵的响亮声音。

“别……别射在外面，乔尼，别在我面前浪费你的精液……”杰洛说，他艰难地弯起身子，伸长颈项，试图在双臂被锁住的情况下，舔到乔尼不断拍打着自己小腹的阴茎。

乔尼的腰扑在他身上，前列腺高潮的感觉席卷全身如烈火，让天使连腿都无法挪动，只能张着嘴吸气，他在被含住龟头时甜美地惨叫了一声，杰洛长手指捣进乔尼臀间，剪刀状拉开不断吐出体液的肛口，无情地按压他的敏感点，试图把射精过程拉到最长。恶魔在口内压榨出最后一滴天使的精液，喉咙以最淫荡的方式移动、紧缩，天使十指撕扯他的长发，或是哭着求他停下，他都充耳未闻。

乔尼落下来的眼泪在杰洛肩膀上烧出几个水滴形状凹痕。他的身体仍沉醉于欲望之中，他的精神疲惫不堪。双腿缠在恶魔腰上，像水獭抱着浮木，乔尼打了几个哈欠。“这是黑魔法，还是别的？为什么我想一直和你做下去……”他问，挺起腰，用半硬的阴茎去蹭杰洛的手，尽管已经射不出丁点东西，在被攥住的时候乔尼还是舒爽地呻吟。

杰洛把脸埋进他的肩膀里说：“我是魅魔。”声音模糊不清，那舔舐着天使耳垂的舌头也凹凸不平，仿佛被酸侵蚀。


	5. 私人医生

半安卓!乔尼&看护杰  
突发

 

“我还以为……”杰洛低声道。

“什么？”

他的病人问。乔尼悬浮在他身前，为远客做导引，随着十分轻微的嗡鸣声，杰洛和乔尼一前一后踏进狭长的廊道。杰洛齐贝林举起双手，往乔尼背上推了推，手与那星星肩膀中间隔着一层透明的，看不见的隔层。

“这个？这是一辆光学迷彩轮椅。肉眼无法捕捉到，不过坐着确实比普通的那种舒服多了。”乔尼说。

他的病人，乔尼乔斯达，邀请他来自己的家中，在治疗程序都结束之后。

“我还以为我们是朋友了，齐贝林医生。”

“错。”杰洛说，他俯下身，鼻尖抵着乔尼的鼻尖。经历大大小小十几台手术之后，乔尼乔斯达刚刚能自己坐起来，这名年轻的美籍测试者扒住病床边缘，靠上肢力量挺直自己的背，他应该不会感到疼痛。他只是……需要更多的时间来适应，来和崭新的下肢处理器相互协调。

“杰洛。”

“再过三小时，你的家人会过来接你。”

“杰洛。”

住院最后一天不需要查房，病房门静悄悄地掩着，光从门缝里透出来，年轻的齐贝林医生在乔斯达次子的病床上和衣而卧，絮叨他出院之后需要履行的身为康复患者的工作。期间一直紧紧握着他的手。

“只是不想看着你从我身边溜走。”乔尼说。他侧着身，枕在医生胸上，坚硬，压扁他苍白的脸颊和苍白的耳朵。他抓着医生的衣服，用扣子边厚白布磨牙。

“说得你好像很有经验似的。”杰洛说。这样年轻！乔尼比他小足五岁，可他们的性经历简直同样糟糕。也许被医生随兴诱奸也能算作其中一环。他不确定那是否真的是诱奸，总之现在乔尼乔斯达成了他的男朋友。

“我一次可只接手了你一个人，乔尼。”

现在，杰洛齐贝林站在乔尼乔斯达的租屋里。乔尼十七岁起离开家，独身一人，即使是在灾祸发生后也没有和父亲和解。他和他的兄弟关系亲厚，尼古拉斯在他出院后很快回了肯塔基。

乔尼就和杰洛差不多固执。或许更多一点。“你的家一点也不安卓，这在意料之中。”杰洛齐贝林说，“除了这辆，这么酷的轮椅。我还是第一次见到实物。”

“那是我哥送我的出院礼物。”乔尼说。

乔尼乔斯达的房间非常简单，就和所有的二十岁青年一样杂乱和普通。任何普通的卧室都比杰洛的那个干净得多。乔尼去给他倒咖啡，回来时看到杰洛正把杂乱的被子掖回原处，绿眼睛在地面游移。

“随便看看，不要拘束。就当还在你的医院里！”乔尼说，露出个弯唇的笑容。他从那迷彩飞行轮椅上跳下来了，站在门边，臀部和肩部的曲线贴住框架。他赤脚踩在灰扑扑的地板上，步伐平稳僵直，如果仔细观察，可以看出手臂每次总是更快地扬起，和行走频率难以对应。

“无线充电板比有线充电舒服多了。”乔尼说，也一屁股坐下，坐在杰洛旁边。

“是啊。在床上可以随意点，那显然是好事。”

乔尼的脊椎和腰体分离过，横截面有道看不太出来的肤色痕迹，他毫无知觉的主神经髓如今接驳的都是焊点，几台大手术之后，他痛苦地扯动着上身，腰侧全部拉伤了，竟然没有人告诉他要从翻身再次学起。杰洛齐贝林是乔尼数不清第几个私人医生，为他按摩，舒缓旧伤，直到他能靠自己上下轮椅为止。

乔尼在杰洛仰脖抹嘴之前说：“这里只有速溶的，你喝不惯。”

“提醒我下次来的时候带袋咖啡粉。”杰洛尝了一口那褐色的糖浆，把杯子找个地方放下了。

 

“你仍然可以去参加比赛，没有组织可以判你违规。”杰洛说，“他们删除了最佳治疗方案，转而选择植入部分最少的那一种。根据你的强烈要求。”

“算了吧，我只想赢过迪亚哥布兰度。”

杰洛和乔尼是在某个马术比赛的聚会上认识。乔尼是前专业人士，一颗曾陨落的新星；杰洛是野人，是半路出家的热爱者。杰洛从不是谁的粉丝，所以他问：“迪亚哥布兰度。我猜他是个原生人？”

“百分百原装的。和你一样。”

“技术上来说，低于百分之十的嵌合体无论从体能还是其他指标来看，都和原生人没有任何区别，乔尼。如果其他人曾经对你说过什么……”

“不再是了。”乔尼说，他闭上眼睛，双臂搂抱过杰洛的双肩，收紧。没有过多虐待他的肋骨，那手臂很快松懈了劲力，上滑，揽着杰洛的脖子，给他一个深吻。

“你好得很快。”杰洛说，拥抱着他。

也很认真。乔尼两年间一直拒绝置入物辅助，不是因为技术不成熟，抛开偏见、恐惧等情绪化的因素。他可以面不改色地连续做几个腰穿。

“我想赢过他，杰洛。你能明白吗？我从没赢过他。以前我觉得，如果加上这个……”他拍了拍自己的腰，响亮的金属声，他离睡眠充电屏很近，充电时人造皮肤会自动切下，露出里面蛛腿般的软连接结构，杰洛也把手放上去，放在那柔软的人造部位上。“以前的我觉得，如果接受了外来物，我将永远放弃和他进行对决的资格。”

“你现在站起来了。打算回到赛场上去了吗？”

乔尼点点头。

“接下来，我不会让他次次都是冠军。”乔尼说。

end


End file.
